


Ballo in maschera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore signorile [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, PWP, dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando dietro una maschera, c'è solo un cuore innamorato.





	Ballo in maschera

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘La capitana delle guardie e la sua signora’.  
> Dedicata al carnevale.  
> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/F Ballo in maschera.

Ballo in maschera

Mimì girò su se stessa, facendo ondeggiare la parrucca candida cotonata che indossava sopra i suoi corti capelli arancioni, le sue labbra rosse e piene avevano la forma di un cuore, camminò intorno ad Adel, seguendo il ritmo della musica in sottofondo, si mise una rosa color carne tra i seni stretti dal vestito nero, che stringeva in un corpetto nella parte superiore e si allargava in una grande gonna nella parte inferiore.

Adel incrociò le braccia al petto, osservò la fascetta nera che stringeva il collo sottile dell’altra, decorato da un ciondolo d’oro. Si scostò facendo in modo che un uomo con l’abito bianco passasse alle sue spalle, un altro uomo dall’abito rosso stava rigido appoggiato a una parete.

Mimì prese uno dei dolcini che un cameriere le stava porgendo con un vassoio d’argento e se lo mise in bocca, osservando diverse coppie danzare al centro del grande salone, illuminato dalle candele dei grandi candelabri d’oro.

Adel le tolse la rosa dai seni e se la mise tra i capelli.

Mimì finì il cioccolatino, muovendosi in modo da seguire la musica, facendo ticchettare le scarpe sul pavimento, si nascose il viso con una maschera nera dalle grandi ali, decorata con un piccolo serpente, la teneva sollevata stringendola per l’asticella d’argento.

“Conoscendo il vostro gusto per lo spettacolo, questo travestimento è quasi sobrio” disse Adel.

La principessa la indicò con il dito sottile e sorrise.

“È impressionante vederti vestita da donna” sussurrò, osservando il vaporoso abito rosa dell’altra.

Adel le porse il braccio, aveva il viso nascosto da una maschera decorata da ampie piume di pavone.

Davanti a loro passò un uomo di una certa età, con dei movimenti distinti e si allontanò verso una donna dai lunghi capelli argentei.

“Non temere. Vi proteggerò ugualmente” sussurrò Adel, parlando all’orecchio di Mimì.

“Non ne ho mai dubitato. Anche se, spero, di riuscire a farti perdere la testa anche qui” rispose quest’ultima, facendole l’occhiolino.

Adel inarcò un sopracciglio, chiedendo: “Vi metterete a rischio fomentando voci insolite. Non riuscite proprio a mantenere un contegno?”.

“Al massimo ci apparteremo” disse Mimì. 

< Ed io lo spero, perché voglio dare spettacolo solo per te > pensò. 

“Sarà meglio farlo subito, conoscendoti” disse Adel. Si slacciò la colonna di quarzo rosa e la posò tra le mani di una serva che sgranò gli occhi, la strinse al petto e indietreggiò, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.

< Non cambierà mai > pensò Mimì.

Lei e Adel percorsero il grande salone, camminando radente alle pareti, aprirono una porta e vi entrarono, se la rinchiusero a chiave alle spalle.

Mimì appoggiò la maschera sul davanzale della finestra sbarrata, Adel si sfilò le scarpe, Mimì si sbarazzò della gonna e raggiunse l’altra, togliendola anche a lei.

Adel si allontanò, facendo scattare le gambe muscolose e posò la sua maschera su quella dell’altra. Si voltò e si sfilò le scarpe dai tacchi aguzzi e sfilò la spada che teneva nascosta nella giarrettiera, si piegò e l’adagiò sul pavimento. Si rizzò e vide la principessa raggiungerla.

Mimì balzò, aggrappandosi al collo di Adel con entrambe le mani, quest’ultima si raddrizzò per non cadere, l’afferrò con un braccio sostenendola per la schiena, con l’altra mano le abbassò l’ampio intimo di pizzo e la penetrò con due dita.

Mimì ansimo, le sue guance erano arrossate.

< Permetti al mio Eros di sedurti. Che la bellezza vada oltre le maschere e ci unisca. Fai in modo che i suoi occhi indugi sul mio corpo, che vuole solo dimostrarti meraviglioso per lei. 

Sono solo una principessa innamorata della sua capitana delle guardie. In una mascherata di sconosciuti, in un freddo ballo di corte, si sente al sicuro solo tra le braccia del suo amore > pensò.

Le iridi color miele di Adel erano liquide.

“Per essere un ballo in maschera, tra noi c’è fin troppa verità” mormorò Adel all’orecchio della principessa, che dimenava su e giù il bacino, facendosi prendere sempre più a fondo.

Adel la penetrò con un terzo dito e continuò a muoverle dentro di lei fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo, i loro respiri erano affannosi e, mentre i loro corpi si strusciavano tra loro, risuonavano nella stanza.

Adel fece scivolare le dita fuori da lei, si sedette sul pavimento e se la fece accomodare sulle gambe, Mimì le nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo, sorridendo.

“Ci sa-sarà… sempre… tra noi” esalò. Si tolse la parrucca e la lasciò cadere con un tonfo sul pavimento.


End file.
